Feels like I'm falling
by Austrebertas
Summary: En una presentación de su clase de música Cat revelará un secreto que la ha estado enloqueciendo por algún tiempo. Este fic es una historia de regalo para AndyPain. ¡Feliz cumpleaños¡


El día empezaba muy temprano para la pelirroja que no había podido dormir de los nervios que traía ya hace varios días. Su presentación con Tori era muy importante para su nota final, pero lo que más angustiaba a la pequeña era la reacción que tendría al cantar las letras que había escrito especialmente para ella. Ya estaba decidida, encontraría la forma de decirle que la amaba.

Se arregló con mucha dedicación, uso ese vestido que Tori le había dicho que le quedaba muy bien, aquel perfume que sabía que desataba una sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo de labios color cereza que combinaba con su cabello, el cual había atado de un lado con un broche en forma de flor muy discreto pero que le daba un toque especial.

Salió de su casa y esperó en la acera, Jade la pasaría a buscar para llevarla al colegio.

—Vaya Cat, te ves muy bien. —La pelinegra le dijo con una sonrisa burlona. —Seguro y la vas a conquistar solo con mirarla.

—Basta Jade, ya estoy lo suficientemente nerviosa como para que me molestes. —dijo Cat bajando la miraba mientras se ajustaba el cinturón.

—Tranquila, todo va a salir bien, sólo sigue mis recomendaciones y Vega será toda tuya. —Jade encendió el auto y ambas partieron repasando todo lo que habían conversado los días pasados.

Las horas transcurrieron muy lento para la joven cabello de rubí, había podido tranquilizarse y estaba segura del plan que había elaborado con su amiga. Se dirigió al salón de música pausadamente, analizándolo todo por quincuagésima vez, miraba al piso esquivando a la gente a su alrededor.

—Cat, ¿estás bien? —La detuvo su compañera de canción.

Cat pudo sentir todo su cuerpo estremecerse con su roce, Tori la tomó de las manos obligándola a mirarla. La pequeña perdió toda su compostura y sentía un fuego que se expandía por sus venas.

—Sí T-Tori, t-todo bien, sólo un poco nerviosa.

La morena acogió a su amiga en un cálido abrazo, sintiendo como se tranquilizaba. Nunca la había visto así y empezaba a preocuparse.

—Todo va a estar bien Cat, sólo debes confiar en ti misma y resultará bien —dijo acariciando la cabellera de la más pequeña.

—Sí lo sé… sólo que… no estoy muy segura de esto. —Miró tristemente la hoja que sostenía en su mano, algo arrugada de tanto estrujarla.

—Estaré contigo Cat, no te dejaré sola. —Se alejó un poco de ella y le dedicó una sonrisa como sólo ella podía hacerlo, haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara y estremeciera; se acercó lentamente a la morena esperando que algo sucediera sin embargo ésta siguió hablando.

—Somos amigas, y eso es lo que hacen las amigas. —Al escuchar esas últimas palabras el ánimo de la más pequeña bajó notablemente.

—Tori debo decirte algo. —Se acercó un poco con la mirada fija en ella. —Es algo muy importante.

En el preciso momento en el cual la pelirroja estaba dispuesta a revelar sus sentimientos el profesor pidió que todos tomaran asiento y les dijo a ambas que subieran al escenario para interpretar su canción.

—Creo que será luego Cat, tenemos que presentarnos. —Sonrió la morena guiándolas.

Cat simplemente asintió y la siguió hasta donde se encontraban 2 banquillos, Tori tomó una guitarra dispuesta a empezar con la melodía, ambas chicas comenzaron con su presentación. Tori le hizo una seña a Cat de que estaba lista y comenzó a tocar los acordes.

_I'd never gone with the wind_

_Just let it flow_

_Let it take me where it wants to go_

_'Til you open the door_

_There's so much more_

_I'd never seen it before_

_I was trying to fly_

_But I couldn't find wings_

_But you came along and you changed everything_

Cat no terminaba de decir el primer verso cuando su memoria empezó a traicionarla. Recuerdos de ambas llenaron su mente.

Era una tarde de películas y risas en la casa de los Vega. La media latina y la pelirroja se encontraban comiendo helado de cereza y pasaban la tarde juntas. Tori quería que su amistad floreciera, ella tenía apenas un par de semanas en el colegio cuando decidió invitarla a su casa.

—¿Sabes algo Cat?, me agrada pasar tiempo de amigas contigo. —Sonrió sinceramente la morena.

En ese momento, la más pequeña sintió que su corazón parecía latir con fuerza, no conocía muy bien esta sensación pero era dulcemente placentera, miró a Tori de reojo mientras ésta se llevaba palomitas a la boca y susurró. —Me alegra haberte conocido.

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

Todos ayudaron a encontrar las cinco letras de Kesha para ganar el concurso, pero nadie anticipó que se sentirían tan mal después. Cat había acordado quedarse en casa de Tori el fin de semana y esa noche lo agradeció.

—Cat, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —La morena le decía tomando la taza vacía que le había servido con de té de manzanilla.

—Sí, gracias. Estaba un poco loca, comimos mucho helado.

—Lo sé Cat, demasiada azúcar para una persona tan pequeña. —Se reía mientras entraba a la cama y se cubría con el edredón.

—Gracias por cuidarme —decía la pelirroja conciliando el sueño.

—Siempre Cat, cuenta siempre conmigo.

_I've watched from a distance as you made life your own_

_Every sky was your own kind of blue_

_And I wanted to know how that would feel_

_And you made it so real_

_You showed me something that I couldn't see_

_You opened my eyes_

_And you made me believe_

La pelirroja se sentía confundida, siempre había sido una pequeña inocente y por alguna extraña razón las sonrisas que le dedicaba a Tori ahora le provocaban un sentimiento especial uno que no podía explicar con palabras, ya habían terminado de ensayar y Tori se recostó en su sofá.

—Tori, ¿te gusta la canción? —preguntó Cat entusiasmada.

—Claro que me gusta, la hemos hecho juntas —dijo con sinceridad. Cat sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

—Yaaaaii yo tambien estoy feliz de haber hecho esto contigo, te quiero mucho Tori —dijo mientras se acurrucaba en su pecho.

_Baby you showed me what living is for_

_I don't wanna hide anymore_

_Oh oh_

_You lift my feet off the ground_

_You spin me around_

_You make me crazier, crazier_

_Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes_

_You make me crazier, crazier, crazier_

_Crazier_

La presentación terminó mejor de lo que Cat esperaba, sin duda la compañía de Tori le había dado ánimos y valor. Bajaron entre aplausos y vitoreos de los espectadores. La excitación del momento se reflejaba en sus alegres rostros.

Salieron del escenario y fueron tras bastidores.

—¡Oigan, chicas! —Las llamó André llegando hasta ellas y abrazandolas eufóricamente.

—André, ¿qué te pareció la presentación? —preguntó la morena.

—Fue increíble, de verdad me sorprendieron —respondió con una sonrisa.

Cuando la pequeña vio las intenciones del moreno de iniciar una conversación, decidió que tenía que interrumpirlo. La poca resolución que podría tener en ese momento surgió.

—Tori —La llamó suavemente —¿Podemos hablar? —La aludida giró la cabeza y la miró alegremente.

—Claro —respondió tomándola de la mano y llevándola consigo fuera del salón de música.

La llevó a los merenderos y se sentaron a la par en una de las mesas. El lugar estaba completamente vacío. La medio latina miraba hacia el cielo con un semblante relajado. Cat la admiraba de manera no tan discreta, esperando el momento adecuado para romper ese silencio que le agradaba, pero al mismo tiempo exasperaba.

Con cuidado y disimuladamente se inclinó hacia ella.

—Tori —susurró cerca de su rostro sorprendiendo a su acompañante.

La cantante sintió que su piel se le erizaba y la sangre subía a sus pómulos. Giró la vista y quedó de frente a frente a la pequeña. Tragó saliva y habló con un hilo de voz.

—¿Q-qué estás haciendo?

—Tori, te quiero —dijo inclinándose un poco más y con inocencia y de manera tierna preguntó —¿Tú me quieres?

Tori con algo de duda e inseguridad, la miró fijamente a sus ojos color chocolate, sintió su aroma dulce e hipnotizante llegar en ráfagas alterando sus sentidos y en el mismo tono en el que le habló Cat, dijo:

—No, creo que te amo.

Cat sonriendo y algo sonrosada acarició su mejilla derecha y se acercó lentamente a sus labios deteniéndose a una poca distancia, esperando a la respuesta de su compañera. Esta pareció entender y se aproximó cerrando la distancia entre ambas.

Sus labios chocaron en un suave roce, lento y simple, la pelirroja sonrió en los labios de su ahora morena y echó una risita burlona haciendo que esta la vea extrañada.

—¿Qué sucede ahora? —expreso divertida regalándole una de sus famosas sonrisas.

—Siempre supuse que tus besos sabían a chocolate con vainilla.

La media latina rio ante la descabellada ocurrencia de su ahora pequeña novia y la extraña combinación.

—¿Como podría ser..? no, no olvídalo. —Tomó el rostro de Cat con ambas manos pero esta vez profundizando más en el beso y robándose el aire su amor.

Llega la tarde y Tori pierde su mirada en el cielo anaranjado que ahora cubre todo el horizonte.

Los últimos rayos de sol se reflejaban sobre el brillante cabello rojo de su amiga.

Ella sentía como el aire se llenaba de nostalgia, pronto tendría que partir, regresar a la realidad fuera de esa habitación que se había convertido en una caja de recuerdos.

La castaña suspira y toma fuerzas, odia el momento de decir adiós. Cat no entiende porque no se puede quedar, porque ya no la mira con alegría como antes, porque ya no la besa al despedirse.

—¿Debes irte ahora? —dice la pequeña chica.

—Sí Cat, lo siento es hora de que vaya a casa. —Tori la miró dulcemente e intentó sonreír. — Vendré nuevamente la próxima semana, te lo prometo.

—No estés triste Tori. Nos veremos el lunes en el colegio. —Cat le respondió dando un salto y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Ella cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando no llorar, tomó un respiro se levantó a darle el encuentro a Cat en la salida.

—Gracias por visitarme, a veces me siento un poco sola aquí.

—Lo sé Cat. —La morena dio un paso fuera de la habitación.

—¿Tori?

—Sí. —Volteó rápidamente.

—Te amo.

Tori asintió y dio media vuelta, no soportaba estar en ese lugar un solo minuto más. Apresuró el paso hasta correr, sentía desesperación y la necesidad enorme de consuelo. Miró a todos lados buscando angustiada, todo le parecía confuso, la calle la gente. Empezaba a oscurecer y ella se sentía ya perdida al dejar a su amiga ahí, sola y confundida en ese hospital psiquiátrico del cual probablemente no saldría jamás.

Finalmente divisó su destino, aligeró el paso y se acogió en los brazos de su amor. Ella entendía perfectamente lo que pasaba, todos los días que venían a visitar a Cat era igual.

—Tranquila Vega, todo estará bien. —Jade le susurraba aprentándola hacia su cuerpo.

—Sigue igual, nada ha cambiado, ella sigue creyendo que estamos juntas. —Tori se aferraba a la gótica como si su vida dependiera de ello. —Ya no puedo hacer esto, ya no puedo seguir torturándola.

—Tori, no lo haces, eres su esperanza, su único enlace con la vida que una vez tuvo, con su felicidad. —Jade acariciaba su cabello mientras trataba de darle ánimos.

—Lo sé pero es tan difícil verla así, odio todo esto y me culpo por tener que dejarla aquí.

—No podemos hacer más. Ahora vamos que es tarde y la niñera no puede esperarnos más.

La castaña asintió y se separó lentamente de la mujer que se había convertido en su todo. La vida siguió y ella se volvió a enamorar aunque una parte de su corazón siempre será sólo para Cat.

* * *

Nota de autores: Nos llevamos más de unas cuantas horas para crear esto, esperamos con emoción que les haya parecido lindo, si el final es así, puesto que entre las escritoras hay Shippers Cori...y Jori y fuimos justas con ambas, este también es un regalo especial para nuestra gran amiga Andy Pain(escritora de Everlong) ya que hoy es su cumpleaños y este es uno de sus muchos presentes, el fic es sin afan de ofender a nadie, las colaboradoras de este trabajo fueron:

Rustjacque12, Alex liu, JimeWilliams, Alike, MookieRoo

Usamos la canción Crazier - Taylor Swift.

Esperemos Reviews y favoritos :D


End file.
